parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Girl Like You”
(In the tower, the animals are talking.) * Bagheera: Oh, it doesn't look good. * Grace: It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. * (Cut to Terk playing cards with a pigeon) * Terk: You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird! * Grace: Oh, that poor street rat. I'm beginning to fear the worst. * Bagheera: I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Ariel. She's worried enough already. * Terk: Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up. * Grace: Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes! * Bagheera: Now just stay calm. * Grace: Not a word. * Terk: Easy does it. * Grace: Stone faced. * (Enter Ariel) * Ariel: Any sign of him? * (Grace quickly breaks up) * Grace: Oh, it's a lost cause! He could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! (Begins to cry) * Bagheera: Nice work, Grace. * Ariel: No, she's right. What are we going to do? * Terk: What are you guys talking about? If I know Aladdin, he's three steps ahead of Maleficent, and well out of harm's way! * (On "Aladdin", Terk shows a King from her deck of cards. On "three", she shows a 3, and on "Maleficent", she shows a joker.) * Ariel: Do you really think so? * Terk: Hey, when things cool off, he'll be back. You'll see. * Ariel: What makes you so sure? * Bagheera: Because he likes you. We always said you were the cute one. * Terk: I thought I was the cute one! * Bagheera: No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth! * Terk: What are you saying, exactly? * Bagheera: Take it from us, Ariel. You've got nothing to worry about. * Terk: Yeah, you're irresistible. * Grace: Fair maidens certainly aren't his type. * Terk: And those girls are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind. Look... Paris! (Singing) The city of lovers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire. But still, there's l-amour. Somewhere out there in the night, his heart is also alight, and I know the girl he just might be burning for... A Girl like you. He's never known, kid... A girl like you a guy does not meet every day. You've got a look, that's all your own kid. Could there be two... * Bagheera/Grace: (Singing) Like You? * Animals: (Singing) No way! * Terk: (Singing) Those other girls that he could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view, you're a surprise from every angle * Animals: (Singing) Mon Dieu above, he's gotta love a girl like you! * Grace: (Singing) A girl like you gets extra credit because, it's true, you've got a certain something more! * Terk: You're aces, kid! * Bagheera (Singing): You see that face, you don't forget it. * Bagheera/Grace: (Singing) Want something new * Terk: That's you. * Animals: (Singing) For sure. * Bagheera: (Singing) We all have gaped at some Adonis. * Grace: (Singing) But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew. * Terk: (Singing) And since you're shaped like a croissant is... * Animals: (Singing) No question of he's gotta love a girl like you! * (A distinct slowdown in the music finds Bagheera sitting on top of a piano.) * Bagheera: Call me a hopeless romantic but Ariel, I feel it. * Grace: He wants you so any moment, he'll walk through that door. * (Terk comes through the door dressed as Aladdin) * Terk: (Singing) For... A Girl so swell... * Bagheera/Grace: (Singing) - A girl like you * Terk (Singing) : With all you bring him - I tell you Ariel A fool could tell - there never was It's why he fell - Another was she For you know who - From queen to serf to the bourgeoisie You ring the bell - They're all a second stringer. * Animals : (Singing) You're the bell ringer. When he wants Ooh-la-la, then he wants you-la-la. He will discover, girl, you're one heck of a girl, who wouldn't love a girl like you? * Terk: You got a lot, the rest have not, so he's gotta love a girl like you. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts